Innocence & Wrath
by MegamiSilence
Summary: For ChibiUsa, it was a startling new discovery, but for Usagi it was a welcoming future. ChibiUsa has a hunch of an affair occuring, but she needs Draco's help to prove it, no matter how much she can't stand the Slytherin House! SMHP (dark)


Innocence & Wrath  
  
Chapter #1~ She set me behind her.  
  
By Megami*Silence  
  
Disclaimer: Ain't mine.  
  
AN: Hi! I know I should be continuing other fics, but I feel like if I don't start new ones, other people will take my ideas, and I'll freak, so those that read my other stories, bear with me please. This was an idea that was inspired by thinking of my sister. Sounds strange? Why yes it is! It's because she loves these messy, sexy dark romances with Usagi, and she loves Harry Potter.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
For some time Usagi had been occupied with other things, ChibiUsa hardly saw her anymore. She wished her mother could be around while she messed up in school and started food fights. Sometimes she had to forge her mothers signature about late homework assignments and permission for activities because her mother was either not home, busy or sleeping. Yes, her mother Usagi Tsukino-Chiba was a workaholic. No one would believe ChibiUsa if she told them, but her mother was dedicated and persistent in her job.  
  
Her mother was the vice-head in the Japanese education administration. She did everything that the Head was supposed to accomplish in time. For her, she had less time to do it. It was pretty hard for Usagi, and stressing, yet she never had a break or a moment of weakness. ChibiUsa sometimes became scared that her mother would collapse from being overwhelmed in stress.  
  
Her mother was away on another business trip, again, and she herself was planning to be away. She was leaving on a end of the year trip with her class. She had paid the money already, from her own pocket, which left her short for spending money. This was easy, she always got extra cash from her father, Mamorou Chiba. He was a scientist for Space Technologies, and was currently located in the Tokyo Centre, meaning he was coming home. But he would be coming home to an empty house, being that both his wife and child were going to be gone all weekend.  
  
ChibiUsa went into her parents room, and opened the closet door. She pulled out a shoe box, half hidden on the top shelf and blew the collected dust from the top. She opened it and saw a great big wad of cash lying there, ready for her to pounce on. She grabbed some of it, and returned the box to it's original place.   
  
ChibiUsa wrote a note on a post-it, hoping that her father would walk into his work room first. She read aloud what she wrote.  
  
"Dad: Mom is on a busin. Trip in Euro. I'm on a sch. Trip @ Oro. Cliffs. Bye!!" She looked at it brilliantly, "Well, that about does it." She posted it on his desk, the only bit of colour in the room, and she left, not forgetting to turn off the light.  
  
She walked into the living room, turned off the television a second before hearing a honk from outside, below her apartment. She smiled, and moved to the window. Outside she saw her friends waving up at her, waiting for her to jump into the van so they could begin the journey to Orogroana Cliffs Resort, where the hills were excellent. She liked to ski, and she loved winter. But the mountains, in the Summer, were the only thing cold about Japan. Right now they were entering their last week of school, and this was the final remembrance of the whole year. She was 13, and ready for the graduation from elementary, into Junior High.  
  
She was greeted by smiling faces of her dearest friends, Chumi Slonikowa, Phoenix Hino and Dandera Mukugwa. Her best friend was Phoenix Hino, whom happened to be the daughter of her mother's best friend, Rei Hino.  
  
Rei had grown up, and close to Usagi as Usagi had grown up too. They still argued a lot, but with a sense of humor. Her mother used to be a ditz, clumsy and stupid. But she had blossomed into a absolute stunning, smart wife and mother. Her mom could still trip and bang her knee once in a while, but she still matured. Rei had become an artist of both visual art and literature. She was well known and respected. She had three best selling books and many paintings, as she owned her own Art Gallery also. She had married and gave birth to Phoenix, but before long the marriage ended, and Phoenix resumed the name of her mother, more for the attention than the loyalty.   
  
"Well, how much did he give you this time?" She asked with a wry smile and teased ChibiUsa liked she always did.  
  
"I don't know, did mommy give you her whole account to take or what?" She teased right back. They stared each other down, making everyone around them think that there was a serious problem, and then they laughed hysterically.  
  
ChibiUsa pointed at Dandera, "I knew you'd fall for it!!!!" She barely said, through her own hysteria. They laughed for nearly 10 minutes before calming themselves. They were close to the school now, and from a distance they watched as more kids joined the bus.   
  
When they arrived, ChibiUsa was the first to jump out and start lugging her things to the bus, with Phoenix, Dandera and Chumi close behind.  
  
"Aww, konnichiwa Chiba-chan, I see you are ready to go." Her aging teacher Kanya-san greeted.  
  
"Hai, Kanya-san, I've found it quite easy to prepare myself for this trip, I'm sure it'll be a blast." ChibiUsa smiled and kept her attention towards Kanya-san as Phoenix passed, her pareferable (I don't know how to spell) vision allowing her to see Phoenix snickering at her. ChibiUsa play- hit her on the arm, still keeping her attention to the forward.  
  
Dandera and Chumi laughed, loudly at her as they boarded the bus, and ChibiUsa made a mental note to tackle them into the snow when they reached the mountains.   
  
"Would you care to tell me where your mother is at the moment?" She asked, kindly.  
  
ChibiUsa grinned, "At home, she helped me pack." Then she smiled, she couldn't get anything past her sensai.  
  
"That would explain the shirt protruding from your luggage I presume?" She jovially asked in complete innocent sarcasm. ChibiUsa chuckled.  
  
"You've caught me. Mother is on an important meeting in Europe right now. She's making the rounds, after all, summer's approaching quickly and holidays will be here." She winked, knowing that she was speaking about Kanya-san's holidays also.  
  
"Very true, very well done. You are growing brighter every day. I'm proud of you my child." She said in the most tender affection. ChibiUsa had grown fond of and close to her teacher of the past four years. She enjoyed the woman's company and she loved to talk to her, which was easily done for hours and hours. "You should get on the bus now."   
  
ChibiUsa slightly bowed in respect and lugged her bag into the bus. She dropped it on the aisle, hopped over it and dragged it the whole way to the back before she made all three of her friends help her stuff it into a storage compartment. All three girls scrambled to sit in their original seats, leaving ChibiUsa no choice, but to sit with the most good looking boy in their grade, Hougow Aino.  
  
The yummiest boy, he was, of course, the son of Minako Aino, widower of five years. The boy didn't really know his father well, as Minako and her husband were on tour constantly and saw very little of Hougow. Hougow didn't really show any sadness at the tragic event, but it had left Minako in a deep depression that only all four of the former Sailor Senshi could bring her back from. Now she had retired from show business, and peacefully wrote fantasy novels, most likely drept up of her and her husband, from her most intimate dreams.  
  
  
  
ChibiUsa took a sardonic glance at her friends and Phoenix gave her a slight wave and a huge grin. ChibiUsa took her seat next to him, and suddenly the whole bus rang with 'OOOOhhhHHH's'. Hougow blushed, but ChibiUsa laughed in an amusement. She had known Hougow for a long time, but she didn't think anything of a relationship with him. Not ever before, but it did cross her mind now.  
  
A couple hours later, the bus seemed to be getting closer to the mountains. It was frosting the windows and her classmates started to make funny pictures on the glass. She laughed a lot during the trip, but never really paid close attention to Hougow. Not until Chumi started it.  
  
"So Hougow, whose cabin are you staying in? I was wondering, maybe we should get our cabins next to each other, you know, for yours and Chibi-chan's sake." Chumi chirped outgoingly.   
  
"Ummm...."Hougow didn't have any words.  
  
"Chumi!!" ChibiUsa warned under clenched teeth, "Don't make him embarrassed!!" She whispered harshly.  
  
Chumi put her hands up, "Touchy, touchy. Didn't know it bothered you so much." She smirked, satisfied and turned to talk to Dandera.  
  
Hougow looked at ChibiUsa a couple times, and ChibiUsa finally turned and questioned him on the third. "What?" She asked almost viciously.  
  
He jumped a bit. "I was just wondering, if you thought the same thing?" he stopped for a moment, "You know, what Chumi said?"   
  
She smiled at him, her eyes twinkling. "Sure, why not? We could sneak into your cabin in the night and play games or something." A sly note lingering in her voice told him she was dangerous, and he liked it. And she liked that he liked it.  
  
The bus pulled into the driveway of the Resort, and her teacher talked to the bus driver before announcing that they get their stuff and line up outside. They obeyed and all of them were in an unorderly fashioned line, quickly with no hesitations.   
  
The teacher head counted the kids, then gave them instructions. Once they were free to choose their cabins, Phoenix, being a fast runner, dashed for one while a boy---friend of Hougow's dashed for the one right beside it.  
  
ChibiUsa walked alongside Dandera and Chumi and never looked at the helpless Hougow that seemed to have some feelings for her.  
  
They entered their cabin and was surprised to see a fully furnished cabin with lots of heat and food all ready for them to get at. They wasted no time in filling themselves and then as it was getting dark, they changed into their pj's and waited until bed check was over.  
  
After the check had passed them, Chumi clicked a flashlight on. "Are you guys ready?" She said in a hushed excitement.  
  
They nodded furiously and shuffled from their beds to the cabin floor, throwing on coats, hats and boots. ChibiUsa creaked the door open and poked her head outside to peek. She saw that the last cabin was being checked and it was in the far distance, rounding a slight curve.  
  
Chumi, then Dandera piled their heads on top of ChibiUsa's and Phoenix ducked underneath. When they all agreed it was safe, they quietly moved from their cabin porch to the snow side board, to the cabin beside theirs.  
  
Dandera was shaking with excitement pressing her hands against ChibiUsa's back, as she led the way. Softly, ChibiUsa knocked on the cabin door, to be sure that no one would here.  
  
Three seconds later, after much scrambling was heard, the door opened to reveal Chinue, whom seemed as excited as the girls. They entered the cabin and greeted the boys sweetly.  
  
Now there were four girls and four guys, a predictable match. The girls and boys sat down, and stared. No one knew what to say or do. Suddenly a whisper fell into ChibiUsa's ear.  
  
"Would you take a walk with me?" As shy as Hougow was, he had made the first move. She smiled, electricity sparking. She nodded eagerly, and without saying anything both of them dressed themselves appropriately and left. The others watched them go and sniggered when they closed the door behind them.  
  
They walked and talked for at least an hour, down a trail that must have been a hiking trail in the summer. When Hougow spotted a stream running nearby, it seemed to give him courage and he looked ChibiUsa in the eye. No words were spoken anymore. They silently accepted each other, and silently understood their affection for one another. And in an instant, they connected lips. A jolt was sent through ChibiUsa. Her first real kiss. Nothing could make her life any more perfect, she wouldn't change it for the world, and she was happy that it never would change.  
  
ChibiUsa crashed through the door, losing her breath. She had ran all the way up the five floors, not bothering to wait for the elevator. She had so much to tell everyone.   
  
She ripped off her garments that were her outdoor source of warmth, and jumped into her slippers. She slid down the hall and frivolously knocked on the door that led to her father's work room, on the other side.  
  
"Come in." He said in a weary voice.  
  
Eagerly, she twisted the knob and dove for him. He was caught by surprise from her sudden attack, and he almost fell backwards in his chair.  
  
"Was is it Chibi-chan?" He asked, concern drowning his nice blue eyes.  
  
"Oh! I just came back from one of the most amazing experiences of my life! I was skiing so much, my legs were numb after everyday. I beat everyone in the race, and we found a hot spring, where the girls got one and the boys the other, so the boys tried to sneak into the girls, but we were prepared of course, and we threw all the boys in and wrapped a net around them all, it was so funny!!!!!!!" She was extremely hyper, and did not stop for a breath until she finished what she had been telling him. He smiled at her.  
  
"I'm glad you had fun." Then he lifted her off his knees and spun his chair towards his desk again. "Have you seen your mother yet?" He asked in a new tone.  
  
She perked up, "Mom's home? I thought she was going to be gone for like a week."   
  
"Apparently not, she's home, came back not shortly before you did. She's unpacking. Why don't you go tell her what your trip was like." He suggested. ChibiUsa had this strange feeling that he wanted her to go away, and leave him be. She dismissed the feeling by hearing her mother stub her toe, and her smile reappeared.   
  
She walked out of the room, closed the door and into the next room to surprise her mother.   
  
"HI MOM!!" She screeched and bear-hugged her mother of whom she hadn't laid eyes on since five days previous. Usagi wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter.  
  
"Oh, my Chibi-chan, I can see you're pleased with the trip!" She exclaimed in happiness for ChibiUsa. She nodded in agreement. "And I'm sure you bought me something very nice there, with all the money you had and everything." Once again, ChibiUsa nodded, this time with a 'oops' frown lowering her uncontrollable lips. She recoiled from her mom, when she realized she was in for a 'talk'. "ChibiUsa, you should not take our money!! We saved that for something more important than a few souvenirs, can you understand that? And if you're going to take money, at least tell us, don't make us figure it out after several days of taking into account why it's missing."   
  
ChibiUsa shrugged her shoulders. Then stopped, "But I thought you only arrived not long before I did.... you didn't have time to realize how the money was missing."  
  
She smiled, "No, but your father did. He's been here all alone, since you and I left. It's not fair to him to leave such a bad idea lingering in his mind, where no explanation can be provided. So don't do that, ok?" She pressed.  
  
"Ok." ChibiUsa rolled her eyes. Then as she was shooed away, she dragged her luggage into her room, shut the door and unpacked, as the memory of the first night played in her head over and over again.  
  
During dinner ChibiUsa had given her parents the presents. Usagi received a crystal ball with a snowflake designed within the middle of it, it was heavy and very fragile. Phoenix had helped her find it. She got Mamorou a tie with a picture of ChibiUsa flying down a mountain, giving a funny face. It was personally designed by computers and digital cameras. He smiled at it and said he would cherish it always.  
  
That night proved to ChibiUsa how different things are with family, not how great things are without. She did miss them both very much, and didn't want them to leave the next day, like they were going to. That night she prayed that they would somehow become a whole family again.  
  
Usagi rushed from the bathroom, still wearing her pajama shirt and only her panties. She was gripping a frothy toothbrush in her mouth while she hopped down the hall putting socks on. ChibiUsa was busily trying to iron clothes for both her parents and then she cooked a quick breakfast. Usagi ran into the kitchen and put on her skirt, she ran back to the bathroom and rinsed her mouth. Mamorou ran from the bathroom half naked and soaked and he quickly went into his own room. It was a very chaotic morning, everyone had slept in and it was important for both of them to get to work on time that day of all days. ChibiUsa tossed her mother a piece of toast as Usagi was running back into the bedroom with an ironed shirt and as soon as she entered, Mamorou exited grabbing a piece of toast, also, then grabbing his freshly ironed shirt and he put it on. Then he ran back to the bedroom. Usagi ran out of the bedroom and handed ChibiUsa her makeup as she attempted to stuff some food into her mouth. Usagi put on her pantyhose, keeping her head steady as ChibiUsa applied her simple makeup. Then ChibiUsa kicked both their shoes at them, of which they applied. And then suddenly Usagi tripped over the cord of the iron, flinging the iron itself right at her, but Mamorou pulled her back.  
  
They all stopped what they were doing and Mamorou closed his eyes and pointed his finger upwards.  
  
"That's final!!!!!!!! We are going on vacation!!!!!!!" He announced. They sighed in relief at that relaxing word and with a new found ease, they started their day.  
  
When Mamorou and Usagi left, ChibiUsa made her way to the living room, flicked on the television and sighed again, "A vacation!" The perfect way to bring a family together.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
So? Yes, yes I know what you're thinking. Those who are 100% Mamorou HATERS, I am on your side, BUT I have a full and honorable reason I did what I did, so bear with me. You only have to endure this pain for one more chapter, and then you will be healed.  
  
Although that might have been slightly confusing, I just wanted a way to introduce the sort of life and way that ChibiUsa and Usagi act now, to compare later on in the story.   
  
I hope you liked it anyway, and forgive me for the whole Mamorou thing, but I had to!!!!!  
  
Please, please, please review!!!  
  
Megami*Silence 


End file.
